


Wufei [ART]

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Fanart, Gen, Gift Art, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by devils_copper--gift art for Blue Soaring's 'Dance with the Demons'





	Wufei [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dance With the Demons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605003) by [alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist). 



> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).


End file.
